seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rokhs
Rokhs '(''aka: Garuda, Dragon-Eagles, Seraph, Ziz) are several different varieties of large birds of prey that can be found all across the Known World. Though they are somewhat rare, they can be incredibly powerful. Appearance For the most part, Rokhs resemble abnormally large eagles with tooth-filled beaks and semi-reptilian tails. Their wingspan of an adult rokh is usually between 15 and 75 feet wide, though there are a few (though very rare) known instances of rokhs with wingspans well over a hundred feet wide. Like most birds, male rokhs typically have more vibrant plumage than the females. There are a few known varities of rokhs, each with varying powers. Common Rokh The '''Common Rokh is typically the least aggressive of these giant birds. Non-winged creatures (such as the Heliotians) will often use these creatures as mounts. These creatures usually have brownish-gold or ash gray feathers. Undertaker Rokh The mysterious Undertaker Rokh (aka: Reaper Bird) has dark black feathers with white markings and a bald head, making it resemble a monsterous vulture or condor more than an eagle. These creatures are notable fore the role they play in Buffalo and Zebrican folklore, who see these creatures as a kind of psychopomp (much like the legendary Dullahan). Undertaker Rokhs commonly appear (seemingly out of thin air) during times of drought, famine, or plague in order to carry off the deathly ill. Close family and friends will carry afflicted individuals to an open area outside the village in order for the Rokhs to carry them off "once their fate has been decided". Attempts to follow Undertaker Rokhs back to their nests or lairs have proven fruitless, though members of the tribes claim that the Rokh's purpose is merely to escort individuals to the afterlife rather than eat them. Lightning Rokh The Lightning Rokh (aka: Thunderbird, '') is one of the more powerful and dramatic breeds of giant bird. Lightning Rokhs possess the ability to create and control storms, winds, and lightning and apparently use them as some kind of display. Lightning Rokhs are black with vibrant white and red markings all over their bodies. Oceanic Rokh The '''Oceanic Rokh '(aka: Whaleripper) is one of the most notorious of rokh species. Resembling a massive white falcon with black wings, they are known for diving into the ocean only to emerge hours later with nearly anything small enough to fit in it's beak. They are known for attacking ships, and because of this many settlements along the coast have traditions to hunt down any nests that these birds have created and smash there eggs before they have a chance to hatch. As such, dispite being one of the more common breeds, the population in Celestiana is limited to a hooffull of individuals. Bloodlust Rokh The Bloodlust Rokh (aka: Piasa Bird) is one of the most aggressive varients of this species. These creatures have gold, green, and red feathers, a fish-like fin at the end of their tails, an unusual "beard", and small deer-like antlers. These creatures attack and attempt to consume any sentient creature they come across. Bloodlust Rokhs make their lairs in canyons with raging rapids. They are confined soley to the Old World and parts of the Outer Kingdoms. Blizzard Rokh The raven-like Blizzard Rokh is found exclusively in the darkest and coldest parts of the Frozen North. Unlike other breeds of giant bird, the Blizzard Rokh is a nocturnal hunter. They can create freezing blasts of wind and are the only creature to feed upon the Ice Crawler. Blizzard Rokhs have dark blue and icy gray feathers. Fire Rokh The Fire Rokh (aka: Simurgh) is the largest, rarest, most unusual of all the giant birds. Resembling a massive phoenix with a face that resembles one of the four gods of the cardinal directions (dragon, bear, swan, or lion). These creatures are made of formless fire and legend has it that they are capable of changing their size to become as large as a mountain to as small as a normal phoenix. Behavior (...) Commercial Use In the nation of Heliopolis, sentient races have managed to tame the rokhs and use them for transporting large cargo as an alternative to airships. These "Rokh Riders" are regarded as some of the most brave and dignified individuals in all the Outer Kingdoms. Trivia & Popular Lore *The Wind Riders, a bandit clan composed mostly of griffons with strong ties to Canida, has a single canid member who rides a Common Rokh. *Some believe that the Rokhs have some connection to the long lost race of sentient Eagles. Some believe that the rokhs themselves, though not a sentient race and are incapable of speech, are incredibly intelligent and are capable of understanding languages. *It is said that the Bloodlust Rokhs became what they are today after consuming the contaminated corpses of an ancient battlefield. *Much like the phoenix, Fire Rokhs have occasionally been seen passing through the Ley Lines completely unharmed, and some believe that they are actually native to the Lost World. Some legends claim that this ability was given them by a deity (most notably the God King or Salamat). Others say that the Fire Rokh is inherently sinister and are therefore immune to the negative energies of the Ley Lines. Some even believe that the Simurgh is actually MADE of Ley Energy rather than fire. *Rokhs are one of the few creatures capable of fighting a dragon on equal terms. *Legend has it that there are only six Fire Rokhs exist in the world at any given time, though the only documented one is located in the Fringe. It is regularly known to terrorize travelers and explorers, as well as the White Pass. Inspiration *Mythical giant birds from across the world. *The Eagles from "the Lord of the Rings". Other Fanfiction *The Undertaker Rokh is heavily inspired by the Roc from "Along Came a Spider" by Loyal2Luna (not based in WTWE canon). Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Flyers Category:Kaiju